Hestia Secret
by marinamar4
Summary: No sé qué calificación poner, pero es un one-shot no muy malo de la diosa Hestia y su padre Kronos y toques de Rhea (Rhenos). Mi primera historia aquí, por favor leed. No os quitará mucho tiempo. Pensamientos de Hestia sobre sus padres y su familia titánica.


Hestia, la dulce Hestia, que solía aparentar ser el menor de los dioses, era la que mayor secreto guardaba.

Verás, mortal, los dioses son seres poderosos, casi completamente inmortales (y siempre se desvanezcan) y, por suerte, con la inmortalidad. Si usted es mortal, resulta imposible con la inmortalidad.

Por tanto, los inmortales tienen una memoria prodigiosa.

Son capaces de recordar cuando eran bebés (por respeto, nadie habla de dar el pecho o cambiar el equivalente griego antiguo de pañales) e, incluso, el embarazo.

Hestia es una de las que mejor y mayor memoria tienen. Como la inmortalidad, puede ser una bendición o una maldición.

Por eso, Hestia no es capaz de odiar a su padre, como a otros hermanos y hermanos menores: Démeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidón, y ni siquiera hablar de Zeus.

La Diosa Mayor es capaz de recordar, con perfecta claridad, esa es la nana griega que su madre compuso para ella. Y las veces que su padre las acompañaba. Todas las noches que dormían juntos. Rhea, titán de la maternidad; y Kronos, titán del tiempo, con sus manos en el vientre embarazado de su esposa. Unas manos son perfectamente capaces de organizar la pequeña vida del cuerpo de su madre, pero que, en cambio, acariciaban con ternura su curva.

Puede que pienses: ¿Kronos?

Y la respuesta es que no siempre odio a sus hijos. Si amaba a su esposa, ¿Por qué lo harías?

Pero lo que sí temía, y mucho, era la maldición de Ouranos.

Por las discusiones entre Kronos y Rhea, Hestia sabía que el Primordial del Cielo no fue un buen padre. Porque si hasta su amable y pacífica madre fue complacida y de acuerdo con su destrucción.

Y el Primordial de la Tierra, Gea, no se ha mejorado mucho. Cuando se trata de sus dos hijos, se espera un bebé, un tiempo indefinido, un libro, un libro, un libro, un libro, un papel propio, una copia propia, un papel propio.

Tartarus, el abismo infernal, completamente bajo el mando del Primordial Tártaro, padrastro de Kronos y Rhea.

El nuevo al que Gea había abierto las piernas, como señaló muy amablemente Kronos.

Los hermanos (Oceanus, Krios, Koios, Hyperion y Japetus) y las hermanas (Theia, Themis, Thetis, Mnemósine y Phoebe) están muy felices.

Después de todo, ellos ya tenían multitud de pequeños niños Titanes correteando por ahí, y Atlas, el hijo de Japetus, llegó a decir que ya era hora.

Porque Kronos y Rhea, temiendo la maldición, a pesar de amarse, pasaron siglos, sino milenios, uno alrededor del otro.

El nacimiento… una experiencia traumática que Hestia, como cualquiera, estaba más que dispuesta a olvidar. Lo que no se olvidó eran los gritos de Rhea a su padre, y las cosas que fueron lanzadas a su padre.

Y Kronos… nadie que lo hubiera visto en el campo de batalla, podría decirse que era el mismo padre amoroso, protector y cariñoso que Hestia recordaba.

Un padre que siempre la quería tener en los brazos. Un padre que odia que la tranquilidad en la noche en el tiempo. Un padre que alargó el cambio de cuarto hasta dos meses, cuando lo normal en el crecimiento de los inmortales era antes de llegar al mes ya has tenido su propio espacio.

Un padre que amó un bebé despierto e hiperactivo por la noche, acostado entre su padre y su madre.

Hasta los tres meses.

Hestia se culparía por ello, aunque nadie lo sabría nunca. El fuego, su poder, se descontroló cuando Kronos dejó de prestarle atención durante un momento para ver a la nueva hija de Oceanus (¿Qué era, la milcientoscientos o quinientos? Con 3.000 hijas y 3.000 hijos que tuvo, era difícil de llevar a las cuentas).

Dice que se apresuró a sacarla del Salón del Trono mientras que la Dama Otrys protestaba por el ataque a su señor.

Noches después, despertó con Kronos asomado a su cuna. Se ha visto en el amor enamorado de Rhea, y he tenido una hija tan idéntica como su madre, pero con sus ojos de oro.

La traducción de los mortales no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasó en realidad. Kronos tomó su forma divina y la atrajo. Hestia rió, porque era una bebé, el poder cosquillas y se equivocó, porque estaba segura de que su padre no le haría daño.

Lo siguiente que supo era estar atrapada, encerrada, enjaulada. Su madre gritaba y lloraba. No se pudo tener en cuenta que su esposo se hubiera "comido" a su niña.

Sin embargo, el amor inmortal es muy distinto al mortal.

Y Kronos le prometió, cuando se había deshecho de la maldición, la soltaría.

Sus promesas siguieron: con Démeter, de la cual su madre ya estaba embarazada en el momento de comerse a la mayor.

Después vino el engaño y el resultado: Quirón. El centauro. Era hijo de Philyra, una oceánide. Réplica la odio en su hijo híbrido.

Se acostó con su esposo y lo complació después de años sin contacto por pura venganza y tuvo que dejar a Chiron con algunos espíritus de la naturaleza (sátiros, driadas and ninfas). Torturó a Philyra y la transformó en una planta de tilo. Cuando los padres se presentan, no tienen el valor de decir nada en la curva suave redondeada que denotaba el embarazo de Hera.

Más tarde, Hades y Poseidón. Y Zeus, quien no se conoció hasta que los liberó, causó los diez años de la guerra más sangrientos de la historia hasta el momento.

Sin duda, temerosa, había logrado engañar a su marido, pero causó una guerra. Ella no quería nada de eso, era pacífica, hija y madre odiaban la guerra. La mujer solo deseaba que Kronos dejara de tratarse a sus hijos.

A los 10 años, Kronos estaba arrodillado. Zeus se había proclamado Rey de los Dioses. Sin embargo, no se incluyó la acusación de su padre para lanzarlo al Tártaro (recordemos, su padrastro) y cortado en millones de pequeños que eran invisibles al ojo humano.

Si, es cierto, se había comido, pero se hizo para proteger el mundo de otro Ouranos y otra Gea. No dañada a los mortales ni a la torturaba. Aceptamos cualquier rechazo de sus hermanos y hermanas, eso, incluyendo una Rhea.

Sintió el corazón romperse cuando la miró, a punto de ser cumplida sentencia. Nunca lo había imaginado así, verlo tan… derrotado.

Su último deseo fue ver a Rhea. No fue cumplido, ya que había desaparecido.

Sus últimas palabras fueron en Lengua Antigua, para Hestia, la única de los dioses que comprendía:

"Dile a tu madre que la amo, nunca dejaré de amarla"

Una declaración que se aseguró de decir.

Milenios después, sabría sin duda alguna, que los titanes no eran peores que los dioses. Tuvieron hijos por propia gloria, mataron y destruyeron el control y utilizaron los mortales para sus disputas.

Kronos engañó una vez a Rhea y se comió a cinco hijos, sin jurar liberarlos.

Zeus engañó miles de veces a Hera y se comió a su esposa embarazada.

El resultado fue que Hestia amaba a sus padres, ambos, Kronos y Rhea (quienes nunca debieron separarse) y fue la hija favorita de Kronos. Esta es la promesa de sí mismo cuando saliera del Tártaro, recuperaría su mujer, reharía el mundo como en sus tiempos y será la única salvación de todo el Olimpo, siendo la Princesa de la Nueva Edad de Oro.

**Bueno, ya está hecho. Mi primera historia publicada aquí en fanfiction, un one shot. Admite que después de leer a Pasados cambios, Rehabilitación, y otras historias de Dragonswoe, cogí cariño a Kronos, aunque sé que es el malo y eso ... Si hay personas a las que les ha sido bien Bellatrix Lenstrange, Severus Snape (tengo sentimientos encntrados respecto a este) y Lord Voldemort / Tom Riddle, ¿no se me permite?**

**Lo publico hoy porque donde está vivo es el solticio de verano, además de hacer el décimo aniversario de la Segunda Titanomaquia. ¡Feliz cumpleaños sesos de algas!**

**No sé si se puede leer de una vez en español a Percy Jackson con Kronos, titulado "Lo siento". También me gustó mucho.**

**Y, deberes de investigación para el verano: Ophion y Eurynome. Aphros y Bythos, y Dolops (no lo sabíamos al momento de escribir esto)**

**Notas: 1301 palabras sin contar la nota de autor, mi nuevo número preferido. Esto se escribe en una hora, en una fiesta en la playa, en el móvil. Que conste.**

**Por favor, dejar comentarios y dadme opiniones.**


End file.
